


Tercer Mundo

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¿Te han tratado bien? —La pregunta de Kisuke tenía un fin claro, asegurarse que no se suscitaría ninguna guerra entre Mundos. Suponía lo que el líder del clan Quincy podía hacer si su propio hijo recibía un trato desigual. Eran temidos por los humanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tercer Mundo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Bleach es de Kubo. Por el cumpleaños de FA. Lo que un prompt puede desencadenar, porque de Manhattan salté a pensar en el puente que lleva su nombre, y del puente al libro de Joe Haldeman, "Mundos". De hecho el concept de "devonitas" le pertenece a él (creo, siempre y cuando él no se lo haya robado a otro XD)

—No lo creo prudente, señor. —El carcelero reaccionó con sorpresa ante el pedido.

No hacía falta recordarle a su superior que ese muchachito de apariencia inofensiva había estado a centímetros de matarlo, de no haber sido por la pequeña desviación del disparo. Sin embargo, el carcelero también comprendía que no tenía peso para influir en la decisión del científico. Urahara Kisuke le sonrió, con una de sus típicas muecas sencillas que brillaban enmarcadas en mechones desordenados de pelo rubio.

—No hay peligro, Akon, no creo que intente matarme con la cuchara. —El humano había sido despojado de todo lo que llevaba encima, no había un peligro latente. Aunque reconocía que los Quincy eran guerreros diestros que no merecían ser subestimados.

La curiosidad _infantil_ de Kisuke le había llevado ante el muchacho; necesitaba oír de su boca las razones de este pese a conocerlas. Apenas ingresó en la celda y la mirada azul glacial del chico se clavó en él, sintió un leve escozor. No de incomodidad, es que él no estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta sensualidad aunada en una sola persona. Pocas veces había estado cara a cara con un Quincy, y sabía que los precedía una reputación muy cuestionada, incluso en los tiempos que corrían.

Era una raza exótica proveniente de la cruza entre humanos y devonitas. De esa mezcla nacían seres con una belleza etérea. Los Quincy eran conocidos por sus costumbres heredadas de los humanos y la fama de libertinos heredadas de los devonitas. Pero, contrario a lo que suponían los ignorantes y sus malas lenguas, era una raza muy fiel a sus esposos. Por muchos que tuvieran.

Tenían sus valederos motivos para serlo, ya que las razones de esos enlaces, muchas de las veces, tenían que ver con intereses políticos o religiosos. Por autonomía los Quincy no eran clasificados ni como humanos ni como devonitas, y por eso no tenían más opciones que tomar los apellidos de sus esposas y esposos para pertenecer a un linaje familiar. De mayor o menor prestigio; eso dependía de las elecciones del individuo a la hora de contraer matrimonio.

Kisuke sabía que el padre del Quincy frente a él se había casado con una hermosa mujer cuyo apellido no tenía demasiada trascendencia en el mundo humano. Había muchos Ishida en la parte este del planeta Tierra; algunos habían sido conocidos por sus logros en el campo de la medicina, otros en el campo del desarrollo tecnológico y para la sustentación artificial de los mundos, y esto se entiende por provisiones no naturales como en cambio sí lo es el agua; un elemento muy preciado en tiempos modernos, pero altamente escaso.

Sin embargo, en el núcleo central del clan Quincy, Ryuuken Ishida tenía mucha más trascendencia. Era actualmente considerado el líder y eso hacía al joven sentado frente a él, casi como a un príncipe. El título se le ajustaba, pensó Urahara. La mirada que portaba, gallarda y llena de animadversión, más su postura erguida, daba cuenta de una vida repleta de códigos morales y protocolares.

—¿Te han tratado bien? —La pregunta de Kisuke tenía un fin claro, asegurarse que no se suscitaría ninguna guerra entre mundos. Suponía lo que el líder del clan Quincy podría hacer si su propio hijo recibía un trato desigual. Los Quincy eran temidos por los humanos, tal vez por esa belleza antinatural que portaban al nacer, quizás por la descomunal fuerza que adquirían apenas se desarrollaban o por las habilidades para la caza y por su inteligencia. Y justamente por ser temidos eran rechazados. En pocas palabras: no solían pasarla bien en el Planeta Tierra—. Veo que sí —se respondió Kisuke al recibir sólo silencio—. Comprendes tu situación, ¿cierto?

Uryuu Ishida permaneció mudo. Sabía lo que le esperaba por haber intentado asesinar a la mente más brillante que tenía la Tierra. Luego de la tercera guerra mundial, los científicos habían sido cazados como animales y cien años después no quedaban muchas _mentes brillantes_. Kisuke era una de esas, y muy valorado por sus trabajos en el campo de la sustentación artificial. Abastecer de agua a tres planetas no era una tarea sencilla, pero él lo había hecho posible con un poco de hidrógeno.

—¿Qué quiere de mi? —preguntó finalmente el Quincy, molesto por su insistente presencia.

—Entender tu odio.

Uryuu pestañeó. No era precisamente odio lo suyo, más bien enojo.

—Usted es el creador del Puente —no fue una pregunta, más bien una acusación—. Le envíe una carta hace una temporada solicitando la interrupción del proyecto. Nunca me respondió.

—Esa carta nunca llegó a mis manos.

—Los Quincy nos sentimos invadidos por los Shinigamis.

Kisuke silenció. La idea del Puente había sido suya, una manera de conectar los mundos y favorecer así no sólo el turismo sino todo lo que aquella conexión implicaba. Los altos cargos estuvieron de acuerdo, porque de esa manera el capital no sólo se incrementaría. Los largos viajes espaciales, tan peligrosos en épocas de intensa actividad solar, eran más seguros a través del Puente. Y se le llamaba así porque era lo que era: un puente que conectaba ambos mundos.

—Tu padre firmó un acuerdo —fue la floja defensa del científico.

—Mi padre no es consciente de la vejación que esto significa para nuestro clan. Con tal de llenarse los bolsillos es hasta capaz de vender a nuestras mujeres. —Sonrió de medio lado como si estuviera satisfecho con el insulto dedicado a su progenitor.

Se sabía que las mujeres Quincy eran muy valoradas en el mercado negro.

—¿Eres consciente de que los problemas de sustentación que ustedes tienen se verán resueltos en gran parte?

—Hemos vividos con lo justo toda la vida, desde que se creó la tierra y desde que emigramos al satélite. No entiendo por qué debe ser distinto ahora.

—Los tiempos cambian, la demografía altera…

—No me venga con cuentos —interrumpió—, hemos estado bien hasta ahora, ¿qué será de nosotros en unas décadas si le abrimos la puerta a los Shinigami?

Kisuke sonrió con simpatía. Le agradaba ver el fuego en los ojos del chico. Era joven y tozudo, pero amaba a su clan, quizás con demasiado fervor.

—Serás un buen líder.

Uryuu chistó perdiendo la mirada. No estaba ahí para hablar de sus cualidades como líder.

—Sé lo que me espera en la cárcel. Las leyes de los Shinigami no son igualitarias para los Quincy.

—Entonces te propongo un trato. —Se sintió conforme con el resultado, pues el Quincy volteó a prestarle atención de nuevo. Adoraba sentir esos ojos puestos en su persona—. No levantaré cargos en tu contra, siempre y cuando aceptes quedarte en mi equipo.

Ishida alzó las cejas y se vio casi en la obligación de recordarle lo mismo que el carcelero había querido hacerle ver media hora atrás.

—Intenté matarlo, ¿o lo olvidó?

—Puedo olvidarlo —concedió con picardía. Siendo uno de los pocos científicos que existían, estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con locos y asesinos a diario.

—¿Y para qué me quiere en su equipo?

El shinigami tomó asiento para explicarle con calma y relajación. Uryuu parecía sorprendido de que el hombre no se mostrara siquiera incómodo con su presencia, ni mucho menos amedrentado luego de haber estado tan cerca de matarlo.

—Lo cierto es que no sabemos mucho de las costumbres Quincy —perdió la mirada—, tener a uno en el equipo evitará cometer errores que puedan hacer peligrar los pactos de palabra.

—Los pactos de palabra no sirven, mi padre…

—Es cierto que las leyes no son justas con ustedes —se apresuró a aclarar—, y que durante siglos fueron perseguidos. Pero eso puede cambiar, ¿no? —le sonrió.

El chico que tenía frente a él sería el próximo líder de su clan y por eso era elemental que comprendiera cual era su posición en la historia futura de los mundos. Por supuesto que Uryuu Ishida lo comprendía. Y sabía lo que implicaba aceptar. Según las leyes que regían a su clan podía casarse por conveniencia hasta con tres hombres, pero sí o sí, debía tener cuatro esposas y su respectiva descendencia.

Lo que Urahara Kisuke buscaba era evidente. Si el matrimonio se llevaba a cabo recibiría los beneficios de ese enlace. Uryuu, entonces, se preguntó qué podía tener de positivo eso para él y para su clan, cuáles serían los beneficios que recibiría.

—Según las leyes, los Quincy no pueden contraer matrimonio con los shinigami.

Kisuke soltó una pequeña risa ladina, vaya que el muchacho era de análisis fríos y rápidos.

—Yo hablé de ser parte de mi equipo, pero veo que tu mente corre veloz, muchacho —lo dijo, ya sin rodeos. La verdadera intención tras el primer ofrecimiento había sido desenmascarado—. ¿Qué dices?

—Digo que va contra mis principios.

La ley de la que Uryuu hablaba era una sin peso legal, un viejo mandato moral. En la época actual no era común que un Quincy contrajera matrimonio con un Shinigami, pero no estaba penado por la ley. Simplemente era visto como algo extraño y hasta cierto punto amoral desde la perspectiva Quincy.

Ishida sabía lo que eso implicaría para alguien en su posición. Por ser el primogénito sería el próximo líder del clan y de esa forma su primer esposo y quien regiría sobre los y las demás, sería un shinigami. Pero no cualquiera, y ahí recaía el quid de la cuestión.

—No pienso como la mayoría de mis congéneres —aclaró Kisuke—, por eso te he pedido que seas parte de mi equipo, para que veas de cerca todos los proyectos que tenemos y los incluyen a ustedes.

—¿En qué no piensa igual a los suyos? —preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

—En muchas cosas —Kisuke se enserió—, sé que los humanos les temen porque son superiores en belleza, fuerza e inteligencia. Son… lo que se dice, una raza superior en varios aspectos.

—Es imposible mover las montañas.

La metáfora del Quincy, tan sencilla y a la vez tan exacta, daba cuenta de que el jovencito, encima de ser hermoso, era sabio.

—No digo que será de la noche a la mañana, pero será un buen comienzo.

Uryuu frunció el ceño. ¿El científico lo pretendía por esos intereses, tanto económicos como sociales, o simplemente para divertirse con él?

—Puedo ser parte de su equipo —asintió—, pero será el tiempo quien decidirá si acepto o no contraer matrimonio.

—Oh, Dios —murmuró con ironía, pero serio— segunda propuesta de matrimonio rechazada, si sigo así moriré viejo y solo. —Uryuu lanzó una pequeña carcajada que logró reprimir a tiempo para volver a mostrarse formal y ecuánime—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Kisuke poniéndose de pie.

—Diecisiete.

—Bien, entonces tienes tres años para sopesar las ventajas y desventajas.

Akon abrió la puerta de la celda permitiéndoles salir. Enseguida hizo los preparativos para que el Quincy se sintiera cómodo en lo que sería su hogar por los próximos tres años. Ishida no era propiamente un científico, pero sí lo suficientemente inteligente y con carácter para entender la implicancia de cada proyecto y tomar sabias decisiones.

No todo era tan negro como pensaba. Muchos de las planes, incluido el mentado Puente, daba la oportunidad de que los Quincy y los shinigami pudieran relacionarse, conocerse y entremezclarse. Si bien al principio la idea le causaba hondo recelo, los beneficios eran inmediatos por lo que implicaba no estar tan aislados del mundo exterior.

La construcción del Puente llevó tres años más y justo en la misma semana en la que se inauguró, un Quincy y un shinigami contraían un matrimonio arreglado y por conveniencia. Lo que eso implicaría para ambos mundos, se vería a futuro, con el cambio de las leyes. Se habló mucho de ese enlace, se los cuestionó, se lo repudió y en pocos casos se lo alabó.

Cuando le preguntaban al nuevo líder del clan Quincy qué le había llevado a elegir como primer esposo a un shinigami de la talla de Kisuke Urahara su respuesta bribona era siempre la misma: _intenté matarlo y como no pude acepté casarme para tenerlo bajo control._ Una mente brillante como la de Urahara era un tesoro inigualable.

Uryuu Ishida encontró cuatro esposas más, dos mujeres Quincy y dos humanas. Una proveniente de la vieja Asia central, cuya familia tenía el dominio de los desiertos, y una mujer cuya familia tenía la mayor reserva de agua y de hidrogeno en los mundos circundantes. Nunca el clan Quincy había sido tan fuerte hasta que Ishida Uryuu aunó su amor por su raza con su amor por la inteligencia de ese hombre. Y además, Kisuke, era un excelente amante. Por las noches se detenía a reflexionar y acababa preguntándose quién había sido el que mayores beneficios obtuvo de ese enlace; pero Ishida nunca se ponía de acuerdo con la respuesta.

**FIN**


End file.
